You're My Distraction
by surfergirl15
Summary: Warning: This is a Butchubbles one-shot, BTW. So that just means...if you are OCD about pairings, may not wanna read it. But, go ahead and try it- It's always good to try new things(: Tell me what you think, por favor!


"Twenty-one, straight in a row!" Squealed an overly excited blond.

"Calm down, you still haven't broken my out-standing record of forty three, honey." Her green-eyed friend remarked, receiving an eye roll.

"Butch, stop harshing my mood." She warned, taking a seat on the cold bench.

Butch only chuckled, sitting straight across from her on another bench. "Nice, Bubbles, real nice. So, want to keep going?" He shook a bag full of 'Trix Puffs'. The two teens had been spending their time shooting each other with the cereal, and began to make a game out of, 'How many can you catch with your mouth in a row?'

Bubbles shrugged, drumming on the table with her pointer fingers. "I don't know, I'm kind of bored." She admitted. "And Blossom or Buttercup haven't called me up."

Butch tossed the cereal full bag onto the table.

It's been like this for the past couple of days. The crime in Townsville has already simmered down for years now, and the Powerpuff Girls were only needed for extreme moments, like terrorist attacks, or heists. And villains, the ones that vowed to destroy the girls, seemed to give up with time.

The girls were finally able to take on a normal life, for once, without necessary interruptions. School, friends, even jobs on some occasions. They could finally be normal teenage girls.

At the moment, they were in their Junior year. Everything's been quieter than usual. Blossom had started to date Dexter, so she was never home. Always studying with her boyfriend. Buttercup had took a job at a Starbucks. Bubbles was kind of just…there. She didn't have a boyfriend, or a job. All she had was cheer captain, but that only took an hour of practice after school. All her homework was done in a flash. And there was never anything good on TV.

That's when she started hanging out with Butch. His siblings, including him, had never got along with the girls. Well, in their younger years. When the Rowdyruff boys had decided to pop in seventh grade year, they opted with an agreement. Everyone would just have to tolerate each other. They didn't have to be friends, but they couldn't be enemies anymore.

But that didn't mean they _couldn't _be friends. So Butch was unofficially Bubbles' best friend.

"They're probably busy. You know, that just may be a possibility, Bubbs." Butch sarcastically added.

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, I guess I should be getting home. They may be home and-"

"Buttercup's shift doesn't end until nine. It's four in the afternoon. Blossom and Dexter are at the planetarium for a date, she had been gushing about it all through lunch, remember?" Butch did remind her, how could Bubbles forget the extra long lunch where Blossom went on and on how Dexter had a special date planned for them.

Oh, and since Butch and Bubbles were friends, well, it kind of grouped everyone together. Hence, the eating lunch together.

"Yeah, I just… I don't know. Maybe I need to get a job, to do something productive. I mean, everyday I'm lounging around, praying for something exciting to show up. I've even gone as far as to wish Mojo Jojo would get back in the bad guy business instead of being an old grouch." Bubbles and Butch both chuckled.

"You still got me, Bubbs." He noted, reaching into the bag and grabbing a handful of cereal to pop into his mouth.

Bubbles nodded, resting her chin on her arms that crossed over the table. "Then think of something fun, I'm dying of boredom and don't feel like filling up in cereal at the moment."

And as if her wish was granted, her cell phone began playing her ring-tone, and she jumped at the realization, Butch inwardly chuckling. "Hello!" She exclaimed over excited.

"Uh, Bubbles, what time do you plan on coming home? I was wondering if you could run some errands for me. We're out of milk, and cereal, though I just got a whole new box yesterday…anyway, are you busy?" It was the Professor. She sighed. He knew better than to wonder if she was busy. Bubbles was never busy.

"Yeah, I'll go pick up the stuff, see ya later then, bye." And she hung up without another word, slipping the phone into her back pocket. "I've got some grocery shopping to do." she complained.

"I'll come with!" Butch merrily jumped. Bubbles had rolled her eyes, again, at him. "What?"

…

"Butch, come on, pick one and let's go." Bubbles had elbowed his side, her hands full with a box of 'Frosted Flakes' and a jug of whole milk. Currently, they were standing in front of the ice cream freezers.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just cant decide on Mint Chocolate Chip, or Cookies & Crème." He scratched his head, knowing this was one of the toughest decisions he's had in a while.

"Mint, now grab it and let's ditch." Bubbles ordered, already making her way to the cashier stations.

He tensed, flinging the freezer door open, and grabbing one tub. "Don't rush me!" He yelled after her. Bubbles only giggled in response.

"Will that be all?" The cashier stashed the goods in proper plastic bags, and Bubbles politely nodded, swiping the Professor's credit card he let her, 'borrow'.

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled, before taking the bags and leaving the station, Butch following in step.

Once outside, she dug through the bag, pulling out his choice of ice cream. "Your ice cream sir, looks divine!" She handed it to him, relishing on her uptown accent.

He took it gratefully. "Why thank you, my-lady." He bowed a bit, playing along. A txt ding interrupted their playful joke, and instantly, Bubbles whipped her phone out.

"Oh my freaking god!" She complained, roughly slipping the phone back into her pocket before stopping away. She was already angry at herself for having no life, now people just liked making her even more frustrated. Bubbles then took off running, leaping into the air, and flying the rest of the way home, with Butch or without.

Butch sighed, now leaning against the stone pillar, watching his favorite puff zoom home. He wasn't going to follow her now. He'll just see her tomorrow, like any other day.

Just like Bubbles being the opposite of a busy bee, he was in the same boat. Brick had school things to tend to, since Blossom stepped down from her student council presidential position, which Brick gladly took for himself. He was always out on meetings, studying, or working.

Same with Boomer. Football practice sure did a lot, he was never home, and when he wasn't at practice, he was hanging around with those buddies of him.

Butch wasn't into extra curricular activities. And neither was he into getting a job. He did enjoy spending time with Bubbles though. Watching her at practice, going to multiple movies, whatever it was, he genuinely enjoyed. A part of him was depressed by the fact Bubbles found it all boring. He thought she had just as much fun as he did, but I guess they weren't riding the same train there.

But something else told him he liked spending time with her for a certain reason. Maybe it was that small attraction he had for the golden haired, blue-eyed beauty. Always giggly, sweet, everything she was, screamed 'adorable'. He had to admit that, but something tugged in the back of his mind. That she wasn't just the cute friend he always hung around, but something more to him.

Butch pushed that off his mind, leaving the pillar to make is trek back home. Bubbles would be texting him any moment now, complaining she was as bored as could be.

…

Bubbles busted through the door. "I'm home." She grumbled, slamming the door behind her.

She first stopped at the kitchen, to drop off the items. She didn't bother say hello to the Professor. She directed herself to her room, immediately dropping onto her plush bedding. She muffled a scream through the sheets, before calming down and flipping over onto her back.

Taking out her phone, she examined the message again.

'Hey Bubbs- it's Blossom. Listen, since I wont be home for a while, and I'm pretty sure you've got nothing planned, do you think you could take over dinner duty for tonight? Thanks (:'

So now she was demoted to do everyone's bidding? And it shouldn't bother her really, this wasn't such a big deal, but Bubbles had enough. Maybe joining club or getting a job could help. Or she could find herself a suitable boy to call hers, and spend hours with him doing aimlessly anything really. But was she even in that kind of mood?

"No, I'm not…" She admitted to herself, knowing that's exactly what she was against. She didn't need a boy to keep her busy-

"Oh my gosh…" She muttered, sitting straight up. "I've already got one distracting me." She realized…

Whenever there was nobody to hang out with'

He was there.

Practically everyday. But they weren't dating, just friends. But that's what differentiated her from Blossom. Blossom had these 'dates' and 'study sessions' with her 'boyfriend' that kept her busy, keeping her from doing simple chores like dinner.

Bubbles had been wishing for one big distraction, when she already had a perfect example right in front of her.

But was that what she wanted. Was _he _what she wanted?

Bubbles never even considered it. Friends, and that's where it stopped. Once you're in the friend zone, there's no way out, right?

Perhaps she was missing the signs, though. There was no doubt Bubbles believed that Butch Jojo was attractive. With those smoldering forest green eyes, and that trademark smirk. Or his hair, how it was absolutely perfect, one hundred percent of the time. Maybe that specific overwhelming smell he had, that captivated her without her even knowing. Or his remarkable personality. Funny, caring, but serious when needed.

Maybe this was a sign. How could she be sure though? I mean, does he even think of her that way? "Doubt it." Bubbles chuckled, knowing she was throwing this way out of proportion. Even if she did, dare she say it…like him, would he even like her back?

'DING'.

Her phone told her another txt was sent her way. If it was another request, she may as well blow up right this moment.

Bubbles sighed, picking up her phone, readying herself for disappointment.

She smiled upon skimming over it though.

'You cool?'

It was a text from Butch.

Bubbles figured this was a sign. And being bored, and feeling spontaneous, she went on with it, rushing out of her room. 'Meet me in five, back at the park (:' she sent him back.

"I'm going out!" She called.

"And where to, exactly?" The Professor had spooked her. He had been sitting in the living room, watching the News. "You'll be back before dinner, yes? Because Blossom informed me she wouldn't, and you may have to take her shift tonight."

"I'm busy, dad. I've got uh-" She paused. "I've got a date. Can't, it's her problem." It felt refreshing to speak those, and she flew out the door before he could refuse. And she was partially telling the truth. It could practically be called a date, for now anyways.

…

Butch figured this would happen, and he strolled over to the park, to the spot where they usually met up.

He found that she was already there, and quite surprised to say so. This may be urgent.

"Hey, Bubbs, what's up?" He spoke out. Bubbles sparked up, smiling strangely wide.

"Butch!" She exclaimed before tackling him to the ground with a breath-taking hug, literally. At the moment, she sat on top of him, smiling ever so weirdly.

"What the hell happened?" He muttered, knowing something was totally off.

Bubbles giggled, drumming on his chest. "I just realized something, Butch. Get this; You're my distraction!"

Still confused, he gave her an odd look. She rolled her eyes. "I mean, all this time, I've been complaining because my sisters are all off in their own worlds, right?"

He nodded, continuing to listen to her odd explanation. "But I've been living my own little world, with you! I just, it's hard to explain, but they have their own stuff, and you are like, uh…" she paused, trying to figure a better way to explain it.

"Oh, okay, Buttercup has her job, so, you are like _my _job. And Blossom as her boyfriend, and you are like _my _boyfriend." She stopped, once realizing what she said, her cheeks quickly burning red. He smirked at that. "No, I mean-"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He continued to smirk, starting to sit up. Bubbles slipped off of him. "And guess what?"

Now it was her turn to look at him, totally and obviously confused. "Huh?" She tilted her head a bit. He chuckled before leaning closer to her. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm you distraction. I'm just distracting you. And apparently," He leaned a little closer, still smirking before pressing his lips to hers. And now, he knew what he felt for Bubbles. "I'm also your job, so pay attention." His heart was accelerating, his bold and daring moves totally paid off too, because she began to kiss back, and within minutes it got really heated before they parted, still leaving her slightly confused. "I'm your boyfriend too, so I'm doing what boyfriends do." he winked.

…

Blossom sat on the couch, bored out of her mind. Dexter had been so busy, he practically had no time for her lately.

She finally come to know what Bubbles had been feeling.

"Hey Blossom." Bubbles skipped into the room, greeting her sister.

"Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. "Hey, wanna go to the mall? Movie, park? Diner?"

Bubbles giggled, an eye brow raised. "I'd love to, but I've got things with my new beau. But, I'm pretty sure Buttercup's supposed to be home any minute now."

Blossom frowned. Buttercup never wanted to do anything after she finished a shift, Blossom had been there before.

"See ya." Bubbles waved. "Bye Professor, I'll be back later!" She called before slipping out the door.

…

Buttercup was excited to rush on her way home. She finally had her goal amount! She could finally quit that terrible curse they called a 'job'.

She took no time into rushing to Best Buy and getting the new X-Box 360, superb to the crappy one she had, rotting in the corner of her room. That whole month of hours in a coffee shop finally paid off, literally.

As she approached home, she noticed Bubbles just walking out. "Hey, Bubbs, wanna hang and play on my new console!" Buttercup raved, too excited to be shot down.

Bubbles smiled. "No, I'm good. Bye!" And she went her way. That was weird. For the past couple of weeks, Bubbles had practically begged her to hang out, but with the whole job ordeal, she just didn't feel like that.

"Oh, k, uh…bye." Buttercup awkwardly answered, still a bit confused. "Whatever." Buttercup mumbled, entering the house and deciding that playing herself would be just as fun.

…

Bubbles was more than excited, she was ecstatic!

Tonight was her first official date with Butch, her new boyfriend, and a glad distraction.

They'd be spending it at the park. She had gone ahead and dressed up. Dark wash skinny kick fit jeans, a top with sleeves that stopped at her elbow and stopped just above her belly button- the color of said blouse was an ice blue, almost white tone. She also had dark leather braided flip-flops. She applied make-up, placed her hair in two perfect high pig tails that almost reach her elbows. and her phone sat in her back pocket.

Yes, this would be the perfect first date, she had decided.

…

"Oh yeah! forty-six, what now!" Yelled Bubbles. She attempted a victory dance.

Butch and her were at the park, playing their favorite cereal game again. "Pssh, you still got nothing on me."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Sure, you're just jealous because you _know _I beat you." She crossed her arms, ending her argument.

"Whatever…" He mumbled, dropping the bag of cereal on the park table.

She giggled, coming over to him with open arms. She snaked her arms around him, pressing softly up against him. He didn't even take a minute to hug her back, and soon enough he found her lips.

"I guess it's not that bad losing to you." He smirked.

She only hugged him tighter. "No, it's not. So, one question…" She looked up to him, her facial expression played a series tone.

"Hmm?" He looked down on her, sincerely smiling.

"How does it feel to hug a winner?" She smirked.

Butch rolled his eyes, and that had only made her giggle.

So yes. This was, by far, the perfect "first" date.


End file.
